1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates in general to spinal traction devices and in particular to devices utilizing force applied by the user through a lever or by a motor to apply high traction loads.
2. Description of Related Art
A significant number of devices exist for applying traction force to the human body, and these are often intended to relieve back or leg pain commonly experienced by those with spinal problems. Spinal traction is a decompression therapy, and the goal is to relieve pressure on compressed discs. Traction may be used to treat herniated discs, sciatica, degenerative disc disease, pinched nerves, and many other back conditions. Spinal traction is claimed to increase the intervertebral space, cause tension of the posterior longitudinal vertebral ligament, and cause suction to draw any disc protrusion towards the center of the joint.
Common devices for applying traction include inversion tables, gravity boots and other more complex devices, such as two-part tables. Devices such as gravity boots and inversion tables rely on the suspended weight of the user's upper torso to provide traction forces on the lower spine. These forces may be no greater than 90 lbs at the base of the spine, reducing linearly to the suspended weight of the user's head at the second thoracic vertebra (T2) in the upper spine, which may result in less than 20 lbs of force.
An exercise for spinal decompression, shown in FIG. 1, involves a person 11 lying on a surface 13 and using arms 15 to supply a force for spinal decompression. Person 11 extends arms 15 and forces hands 17 onto a proximal, or upper, portion 19 of bent legs 21. The force is reacted, or opposed, by shoulder joints 23 and feet 25, which are resting on surface 13. A force of about 50 lb applied by each arm 15 results in approximately 90 lb of spinal traction force on spine 27. This is approximately equal to the force applied by the existing devices described above, but an advantage of this exercise over gravity boots and inversion tables is that the force does not vary along most of the length of spine 27.
Although great strides have been made in spinal traction devices, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the apparatus and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.